


The tickling incident

by Essae



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cassandra - Freeform, Cassarian smut, Come Swallowing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, My First Smut, Older Varian (Disney), Teasing, This is awkward, whatever im bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essae/pseuds/Essae
Summary: In which Cassandra decides to punish Varian for being a smartass, and winds up giving him a very special birthday present.Cass is 28 and Varian is 21
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	The tickling incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut😳🙈

Varian sits on the bed cross-legged with his brow furrowed looking over some blueprints for a new weapon the guard wants to use against common threats. Cassandra sits beside him, polishing the blade of her sword.  
It had become a routine of theirs every night ever since they started dating 4 months ago. Cassandra would sneak down to her boyfriend’s room with her armor and polish it as Varian looked through his notes. Afterward, sometimes they would sip hot cocoa and talk. Sometimes make-out and cuddle. While it was usually calm and peaceful, the best part of her day even, but tonight was different.  
“You know, I’m sure Eugene wouldn’t mind you not working on that tonight. It is still your birthday.” Cassandra teases softly, and Varian doesn’t look up from his work as he jots something down.  
“Ah, but science never stops, my lady!” He quips back, erasing something else and turning the paper. “Besides I’m nearly finished.” Cassandra pouts a bit, and he chuckles, rubbing a hand over her knee before returning to his work.  
_‘Nearly’ meaning you’re working till dawn._

Despite all he’s been through, some habits never change. That being said Varian had changed a lot in other ways.  
She remembers the few days she’d spent with him after the battle against Zhan Tiri he’d become more timid and nervous. She had assumed he was still cautious of her after his kidnapping until Raps had mentioned to her that he was still scared of messing up again and was self-conscious of his dark past. While he’d taken a step in the right direction, not all of his growth had been good for him. He had become unsure of himself and distrusting of others. Cassandra had understood that more than anyone.  
Upon her return, she’d found Varian had developed a greater sense of belonging in Corona. He thrived on making the citizen’s lives better with his inventions and was quite the capable Royal Engineer. The townsfolk had for the most part put the past behind him, although hot running water had been a great bribe for them to do so. He’d fully moved into the castle just a little ways from her own room, as Quirin had returned to the Dark Kingdom upon its rebuilding and sold their house in Old Corona.  
Not only that, but she’d found the awkward, nerdy teen had grown into…well, an awkward, nerdy man. He had sprouted like crazy, his height just shy of Eugene’s. His body had become more muscular with machinery work, and his face longer and more defined. She'd thought him handsome in a careless way as he is at the moment, his hair shorter but still stubbornly messy, and his wrinkly grey shirt and pale blue pajama pants falling loosely on his lean frame. Before she knew it she had fallen for the lanky alchemist and had never felt more at home than she was now.  
 _Now if only he’d put down those stupid blueprints._  
“Rapunzel did a brilliant job on your 21st…” Cassandra says, trying to draw him away from his work.  
“Uh-huh.” Varian agrees absently, not looking up from the paper, and Cassandra huffs. Though admirable how hard he works, the young man really didn’t understand the concept of a break. Even on his own birthday.  
“Varian Ruddiger, I order you to put that away as Co-Captain of the Guard,” Cassandra says in a stern voice although she’s smiling through it.  
Varian glances at her letting out a surprised laugh at both the use of his full name and her title. “Cassandra Casey, Royal Engineer is equal in rank to Captain of the Guard.” He teases, writing an equation down. “Therefore, I can ignore your order for a just few more minutes until I’m finished with the very important work you assigned me with.”  
_Clever,_ Cassandra thinks, never one to take a loss. But let’s see how he fairs against this. She pokes him gently in the side, prompting a shiver. Then again, getting a similar reaction.  
Varian finally looks at her, catching her mischievous grin. He realizes his fate a moment too late though. “Don’t you dare-“  
He yelps as Cassandra pounces, instantly curling and running her fingers along his sides. Varian breaks into a fit of laughter as his body spasms from the unwanted tickling. “Ha, ha, ha! C-Cassie! Please! Ha, ha, ha!”  
Cassandra shoves the blueprints onto the floor and climbs on top of him continuing her assaults. “What was that, Freckles? I can’t quite understand you!” She smirks, as he squirms underneath her giggling and snorting.  
“Please…Cassie…y-your not f-fighting fair!” He struggles out between giggles.  
“I’m not, am I?” Cassandra smiles and leans down planting light kisses along the freckled-dusted skin of his nose and cheeks. “Maybe next time you won’t question my orders.” She continues to dig her fingers into his ribcage and flattens herself against him, a part of her enjoying the way he jerks and arches underneath her.  
“C-Cass! Ha! Y-You win, I’ll put it a-away!” Varian cries, and she relents, settling for looking down at his flushed face. “Torturing a man on his birthday! That’s low.” He pouts as he catches his breath, before grinning widely.  
He leans up to kiss her and she accepts it hungrily. He seems surprised but responds eagerly wrapping his arms around her back. As his lips move against hers she feels something warm and hard move against her thigh as well.  
_Did he leave a test tube in his pocket again or…oh…oh!_  
Looking down, she sees a tent in his pajama pants and smirks at him. “Looks to me like part of you enjoyed being tickled and ordered around.”  
“Huh?” He asks, tilting his head before his eyes widen and he blushes in pure mortification. “I-I’m really sorry Cass. Um…I…uh…” he stutters out and looks down at his own arousal appearing almost confused about how to handle the situation.  
“It’s fine, Var,” Cassandra assures him and brushes his cheek softly. She then smiles again as another idea comes to her. “Actually…Varian?”  
“That’s me.” He grins goofily, and she nudges his face. “Ow!”  
“Did you like your birthday present?” She asks innocently and he nods, smiling wider.  
“You know I did. I think Ruddiger really likes having another raccoon around.” He kisses her cheek.  
She knows that. She had found Oats inside a bag of her namesake a few days prior. Her mother was nowhere in sight, and she knew Varian would love another furry companion as Ruddiger had only become lazier and fatter with age. He’d been nearly inseparable from the kit since this morning.  
She leans down, next to his ear, and practically purrs. “Would you like me to give you another?” She then presses a kiss to the corner of his jaw, sucking lightly. A kiss that could not be misinterpreted even by her absent-minded boyfriend.  
There’s a long pause before she feels his arousal brush against her again as he sighs leaning into her lips. “W-We agreed we wanted to wait.”  
She pulls away, and he already looks aroused, but somewhat concerned. Always wanting to put her before himself. He really is the kindest person she knows.  
“To go all the way yes.” She clarifies, pressing some more kisses along his neck. “We’ll save that for our wedding night. But I’d like to make you feel good tonight in another way if that’s okay?”  
“Yes,” he answers, and groans as she begins to circle her hips against his hardness. He lets out a moan as she reaches the junction between his neck and shoulder with her gentle nips and kisses. “B-But what about you?” He begins to pant.  
Cassandra moves to kiss him on the lips, then pushes off of him so she can sit on his lap and move properly. The pressure to her core ignites heat in her belly, and she begins to pant as well. “I-It’s not my birthday.” She says, letting out a moan of her own. “You can pay me back later…if you’d like to.”  
Varian grips her hips, his eyes darkening with lust. “Might be sooner than you think.” He warns, before gasping as she grinds against him.  
Cassandra wants to keep going, their pajamas the only thing between them, circling her core over his hardness until her release, but opts for shifting off of him to the side. She grabs her shirt and pulls it over her head leaving her in just her bra, before helping to strip him of his own shirt.  
Out of habit, he reaches for her, but Cassandra catches his wrist and pins it at his side.  
“Keep your hands here and don’t move.” She says sharply, before kissing his nose to soften her words.  
She can’t help but smirk when she feels his dick twitch against her. _He really does enjoy being ordered around._ She thinks, saving the thought for later.  
It suddenly occurs to her that Varian is still a virgin, and what she’s about to do with him is likely the farthest he’s ever gone. It isn’t uncommon for young men of his age to be so in order to prevent bastard children. Cassandra had had a couple of lovers being older and for some time without status. One being a selfish man who she’d foolishly dated for the year before she’d met Rapunzel. Another being a timid woman during her travels after the battle. Her first time being intimate being horrific and the second being slow and dull, she was determined not to make the same mistakes with Varian.  
In a softer voice she adds, “I want you to focus on how I’m going to make you feel. Don’t worry about me, Corona, or anything else. Just you, let me show you how…” she pauses, still shy about saying it as she’d only done so twice before. “How much I love you.”  
Varian nods, seemingly taken away by her words, light blue eyes full of warmth. “Okay. I-I love you too, Cassie.” He says, moving his hand to cup her cheek before settling it back at his side.  
Cassandra kisses him on the lips once more, before placing feather-light kisses along his jaw moving slowly down his neck. When she reaches his collarbone, she rubs him through his pants and he moans. The sound makes her center pulse, but she ignores it continuing down his flat chest and lightly toned stomach, continuing to grope his member and coax small noises out of him that make her own stomach flutter.  
By the time she’s reached the waistband of his pajamas, they are both practically trembling with anticipation. Cass hooks her trembling fingers into his pants, asking him one more time. “Do you want this?”  
Varian nods, “P-Please,”  
Cassandra smirks at him tracing the skin above the waistband. “What do you want, Varian?”  
Varian lets out a frustrated groan, his face tinting red. “Cassie…”  
_Adorable,_ she thinks but still wants an answer. Both to tease him and know exactly how she should please him.  
“Yes?” She says slowly.  
Varian shifts his hips impatiently, his dick so hard she’s sure it has to be hurting. “I-I want you to touch me. I want to…” his cheeks blush darker, and she sees him twitch again with excitement. “I want to watch my dick disappear down your throat. I want you.”  
Cassandra’s core flares up at his words, and she pulls down his pajamas before taking in what she’s working with. She’s pleasantly surprised to find he is long and thick, his member dusted lightly with freckles similarly to his face and shoulders. Precum is already dripping from him and he is fully erect.  
_I can’t wait to feel him inside of me._ But she knew there were boundaries set between them, and she could wait a little while longer.  
“Cassie?” Varian asks, looking slightly self-conscious and she realizes she’d been staring.  
Cassandra shakes herself from her daze. “You’re perfect Varian.” She says, meaning it before running her hand along his length. Taking Varian’s inhale as a good sign she begins to pump him from root to tip slowly building speed.  
“C-Cass…f-fuck…” Varian moans, closing his eyes as his toes curl and his hands grip the sheets. “God…”  
She continues like that for a couple of minutes alternating between fast and slow strokes. Varian appears to be in a daze of sorts, his body tight, and sighs finding their way out of his mouth.  
She then leans down and licks his head, and Varian’s hand flies to his mouth muffling his surprised cry.  
Cass reaches up and grabs his wrist pinning it back against his side. “Hands down.”  
She then settles herself between his legs and grasps his prominent hipbones tightly. She licks him from root to tip before taking the head into her mouth. Remembering what she’d read in her romance novels, she swirls her tongue around sucking lightly on the tip.  
It must be working because Varian trembles under her hold moaning and grunting. “S-s-so good. Ah!”  
Cassandra takes him deeper until she reaches her limit about halfway down and sucks hard, running her hands where her mouth can’t reach. She finds that she actually really likes giving him head. The way every tremor, every sound, every taste shoots sparks straight to her core. She lets out a satisfied hum of her own and takes in a shuddering breath through her nose.  
She then bobs her head up and down, setting a shaky but quick pace.  
“Mmm…C-Cassie I-I’m close.” Varian manages out a warning as she feels him start to clench and tremble.  
Cassandra pulls off of him for a second, and he whines at the loss of contact before she cups his balls and she dives back down sucking as bobbing as hard and fast as she could go. “Y-Yes…yes…” he groans before his back arches as he comes, a hoarse cry escaping his throat, and Cassandra takes his release into her mouth. She realizes he tastes faintly of apples as she swallows it, and climbs up to join him at the top of the bed.

Varian is staring at the ceiling, his eyes dazed and satisfied as he basks in the afterglow.  
Cassandra lies on her side next to him and leans on her elbow. “How was that?” She says cheekily, and Varian grins at her.  
“G-Good…really good.” He says, raising a hand to her cheek. Then he lunges forward, grabbing Cassandra’s waist and flipping her. Cassandra lets out a startled yelp, and he pins her to the bed. “Although, I did just let you order me around.”  
Cassandra stares up at him, catching the hunger in his eyes and the fire in her belly reigniting. “And?” She asks.  
Varian kisses her sensually, before saying in a low, gruff voice. “And I think I need to remind you we are equal in rank.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so there it is. I may or may not write a second part where Cass gets a little lovin. I chose "Casey" for her last name because I like the sound of it and it means "brave in battle".  
> Anyways, feedback is appreciated. I know it's rough, but I'm learning lol.


End file.
